Growing Up
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: *A song-fic* Growing Up By Auburn. Jade is worried about Cat. She seems so quiet and Andre's party. Jade is determined to find out whats wrong. *Jade and Cat friendship* *Cat and Andre friendship*


**a/n: Jade and Cat friendship story. And a little Cat and Andre friendship. The lyrics do not belong to me. The song Growing Up belongs to Auburn. This is before Beck. Maybe when Jade and Cat were in middle school. Also let's pretend it said 'No Jade Stay" Also it's not the whole song. Just some of the parts from the song.**

Jade entered Andre's house . He was throwing a "I can't believe we graduated middle school" party. The biggest party ever. She searched the house for the girl that made her come. Her best friend Cat. She just dyed her hair bright red, so she wouldn't be hard to miss. Andre walked towards Jade. "Hey Jade. Glad you came" he greeted with a smile. " Yeah you are" she said with a smirk. 'Have you seen Cat? She was the one who made me come" she asked trying to hide her concern covering it up, sounding slightly irritated. "I knew she came. She brought cupcakes" Andre said. Jade smiled. "Sounds like her." Andre laughed. "Yeah, but haven't seen her since" Andre started to get worried by his own words. Jade didn't want to freak him out. " I'll go find her" Jade said walking away. Cat sat on the couch. She looked scared, she stared at her phone. _This isn't_ the Cat everybody knew and love, something was up.

**See My Girl Sitting Alone  
>Went To Ask Her "Girl what's Wrong?"<br>Seen Her Staring At Her Phone  
>She Said I'm Having Problems At Home<br>Said I Know What Your Going Through  
>She Said No I Don't Think You Do<br>Could Tell She Wanted Me To Go Away  
>But Something Said No Auburn Stay<br>I Said Just Tell Me what's On Your Mind  
>She Said No I Don't Have The Time<br>I Said Well can't We At Least Pray  
>Then She Turned Around To Say<br>**

Jade wanted to know what was wrong.Cat wouldn't talk. She told Jade she wouldn't know what she was going through. Jade got frustrated. " Cat we have been best friends forever! I've known you longer than all THESE STUPID PEOPLE STARRING" she extra loud so the people can mind their own business. Cat started to cry and walked away. "No Cat, wait tell me" She turned around to say.

******Growing Up Was Real Hard For Me  
>Watching Daddy Beat Mommy Till She Bleeds<br>I Was Young But I Still Stay By Her Side  
>Now I Cry And I Pray To God But I Wonder Why<br>Growing Up Was Real Hard For Me  
>Watching Daddy Beat Mommy Till She Bleeds<br>I Was Young But I Still Stay By Her Side  
>Now I Cry And I Pray To God But I Wonder Why<strong>

"I ran away from home today. I came here. I heard my parents fighting. My dad hit my mom, in front of me! After the party I have to ask Andre if he would let me stay overnight. I don't want to go back home Jade" she said tears sliding down her cheek. 'Oh Cat…" Jade said having a loss for words.

**I Said Girl I Had No Clue  
>She Said Yeah Well Now You Do<br>I Watched Her As She Checked Her Hair  
>She Said I Gotta Be Somewhere<br>I Said Well Where You Headed To  
>She Said Somewhere With This Dude<br>I Met Him At The Club Last Night  
>I Don't Really Know Him But He Seemed Right<strong>

Cat checked her phone again. She got up and headed out the door. "Wait Cat where are you going?" Jade called after her. "I have to meet this boy I met at the grocery store, where I bought the cupcakes" she said wiping the tears of her face. She continued to leave. " No Cat wait! Jade ran after her best friend.

**I Don't Think You Should Be Alone**

**She Said Don't Worry I Don't Trust No Man**

**I Learned That From Living With My Dad**

**I'm At My Mom's I'll Be Just Fine **

**I'm Just Trying To Go And Get Mine**

**I Looked At Her Like She Bumped Her Head**

Cat continued to walk ignoring her best friends cries. The concern in Jade's voice brought tears to Cat's eyes. "Cat are you sure this is right? Are you really going to meet a boy, alone? On a Saturday night?" Jade questioned her. Cat turned towards Jade. "You don't trust me. I know I look fragile and weak. But I can take care of myself. I'm 14 Jade. I lived in a home where my dad abuses my mom. I'm sure I can face anything" Cat's voice is much stronger then she was. " Are you sure?" Jade asked.

**Cant You See Whats Going On**

**They trying Get You All Alone**

**She Said Thats Usually How It Is**

**Your Treating Me Like I Am A Kid**

**I Said Girl You Just Turned 18**

**About The Same Age As Me**

**She Said Girl I Don't Need Your Help**

**Been Doing Fine All By Myself**

"Jade I'm 14. I basically raised myself. Created a happy bubbly fake personality for school. If he gets me alone…then whatever. My life is horrible anyway, I don't mind adding something to the list" Cat said. '' Cat listen to yourself" Jade yelled. " I can help you Cat, let me help you" Cat closed her eyes and whispered. " I'm not a child. I don't need help. If I get hurt, let me. Nothing can be worst then going back home" Jade knew what Cat closed her eyes and talked it wasn't true." Let's go back to Andre's. We will help you" Cat gave up and walked back to the house.

Andre greeted back Jade and Cat. " What happened?" Cat shook her head. Jade had to explain the situation. "Oh Cat, I'm so sorry" Cat just shook her head. She got a cupcake and took a seat on the couch. Andre looked concerned. "She'll be okay, right?" Jade shrugged. " With our help she will be"

**Growing Up Was Real Hard For Me**

**Watching Daddy Beat Mommy Till She Bleeds**

**I Was Young But I Still Stay By Her Side**

**Now I Cry And I Pray To God But I Wonder Why**

**Growing Up Was Real Hard For Me**

**Watching Daddy Beat Mommy Till She Bleeds**

**I Was Young But I Still Stay By Her Side**

**Now I Cry And I Pray To God But I Wonder Why**

Cat stayed on the couch till the party died down and eventually ended. Andre and Jade took a seat next to her. "are you okay?" Andre asked. "Yeah, I guess. I don't want to go home" Cat said. "You don't have too." Andre said. " Okay. I want to make sure my mom is okay. She doesn't deserve this" Cat said. ''Growing up was real hard for me" Cat whispered crying. Andre stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. " It's okay, Cat. Everything will be okay" Jade shook her head in agreement. "You promise?" Cat asked. " I promise" Jade said.

Jade and Andre lived up to their promise. Cat became the happy bubbly character she made for herself.

When she got accepted to Hollywood Arts, her world became bright. Growing Up from then wasn't hard. Her friends were protective of her. She was innocent. No matter if her dad was a monster, she stayed innocent and unchanged from her lovely personality. _This_ was the Cat Valentine everybody knew and loved.

**a/n: watchya think? This is my second song-fic. My first was Put Your Hearts Up! I hope you liked it.**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
